


Pop-Corn et Super Bowl

by kis



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Humor, Super Bowl
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du pop-corn et le Super Bowl ! Que demander de plus ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop-Corn et Super Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai entendu dans mon oreillette une petite voix me suppliant d'écrire un OS clois... TADAA! Chose promie, chose due! Ne m'en voulez pas par contre pour tout ce qui est erreurs d'ortho/syntaxe, l'ayant écrit de manière très rapide, au taff'... (non non, ne me jugez pas!)

**POP CORN ET SUPER BOWL**

******

*****

-SMALLVILLE ! hurla une voix agacée par-dessus le son sonore de la télé, provoquant par ailleurs un ronflement dédaigneux de la part de Shelby. BON SANG MAIS QUE FAIS TU, CA VA COMMENCER !

Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, Clark Kent, alias le malheureux « Smallville », se fustigea en silence. Ça lui apprendra à se marier avec une fille de soldat ! Caractère de cochon…

-C'est en train de chauffer ! cria Clark à son tour, réveillant Shelby, définitivement de mauvaise humeur que ses deux maîtres ne soient pas capables d'être plus discret.

-DU NERF FERMIER ! MÊME MA GRAND-MERE BOUGE PLUS RAPIDEMENT ET SANS POUVOIRS MAGIQUES ! gronda la voix féminine depuis le salon.

Amusé par cette réflexion, Clark arrêta précipitamment le micro-onde où chauffait tranquillement le pop-corn. Prenant délicatement le pot encore tiède, le jeune homme fixa la nourriture avant que celle-ci se mette à chauffer comme par magie. C'est avec un petit sourire fier que Clark cala le pot dans ses bras avant de courir avec sa super-vitesse vers le salon.

******

*****

Calé dans son canapé, un plaid qui l'emmitouflait, Lois Lane Kent ne cilla point quand son mari apparut comme par magie devant elle, un pot de pop-corn en main, sans doute trop habitué maintenant à ses pouvoirs. Cependant, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, celui qu'elle n'offrait que quand elle voulait quelque chose, avant de dérober en douce le pot de pop-corn pendant que le beau jeune homme la regardait bêtement en retour.

-Hey ! protesta Clark, poussant sans aucune délicatesse sa femme avant d'essayer de prendre des pop-corn.

Protective envers sa nourriture, Lois tapa vigoureusement la main voleuse de son mari. Sur son prix Pulitzer, personne ne touchera à ses pop-corn. Jamais !

-Ca va commencer ! commenta de manière surexcitée Lois, se gavant déjà de pop-corn, l'attention maintenant focalisé sur la tv.

Ennuyé, Clark s'approcha lentement de sa dulcinée, posant délicatement un bras sur son épaule. Quand Lois lui avait parlé d'une soirée en amoureux, que lui et elle, il s'était imaginé des choses… plus romantiques, plus dans son état d'esprit.

Pas une soirée en tête-à-tête avec Lois ET le Super Bowl !

-Tu sais Lois… murmura de manière lascive Clark, jouant avec son doigt contre l'épaule de la belle brune. On pourrait se faire un touchdown toi et moi dans la chambre…

Se retirant du bras de Clark, Lois regardait ce dernier avec malice avant de s'assoir habilement sur lui.

-Et si… on pimentait cette soirée toi et moi. débuta Lois, la bouche près de celle de Clark. Si les New England Patriot gagnent, tu exauce un de mes vœux. Cependant, si les Seattle Seahawks gagnent, je serais à ta merci ! souffla Lois, parsemant le cou de Clark de baisers tous plus légers les uns que les autres.

Alors que Clark allait embrasser sa belle en retour, la jeune femme lui sourit malicieusement avant de le laisser en plan, retournant ainsi auprès de son pot de pop-corn, le regard maintenant sur la tv, comme si de rien ne c'était passé.

Le beau fermier tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, essayant de trouver une posture adéquate pour camoufler la bosse qui se formait dans son caleçon.

Bon sang, elle savait comment l'excité !

******

*****

La soirée c'était déroulée sans accroc inhabituel. Pour une fois les voleurs et meurtriers c'étaient donnés le mot pour laisser en paix Superman, Lois avait fait tomber plusieurs fois le pot de pop-corn sous le coup de l'émotion après le premier touchdown pour les Patriots. Sans s'en rendre compte, Clark s'était aussi pris au jeu, hurlant quand les Seahawks prenaient de l'avance, bousculant gentiment Lois quand son équipe marquait, oubliant ainsi l'idéal rendez-vous romantique qu'il avait y eut en tête quelques heures plus tôt.

La fougueuse journaliste obligea Clark à se lever durant la seconde mi-temps pour danser sur du Katie Perry, lui jetant du pop-corn au visage quand ce dernier tenta de lâchement se rassoir sur le canapé, avant de se raviser et danser collé-serré avec la jeune femme.

La même jeune femme qui poussa sans ménagement Clark sur le canapé quand la mi-temps fut finie, le taquinant sur ses « _deux pieds gauches_ ».

Alors que le jeune homme se délectait de voir son équipe prendre de l'avance, imaginant déjà comment la fin de soirée allait finir pour lui, le fermier déjanta rapidement quand Les Patriots rattrapèrent les Seahawks, jusqu'à provoquer un cri d'hystérie de la part de Lois à la dernière minute. Cri qui lui déchira les tympans, malgré qu'il soit un surhomme.

Faussement écœuré, Clark jeta son pop-corn dans le pot maintenant vide, tandis que Lois dansait devant lui, rigolant de sa défaite.

-Alors Smallville, prêt à assouvir mes désirs ? questionna langoureusement Lois, se rapprochant félinement de son mari.

-Je suis tout à toi Femme ! déclara solennellement Clark, légèrement anxieux de ce qu'allait demander Lois.

-Bien… susurra Lois avant de monter une seconde fois sur Clark.

La jeune femme embrassa tendrement le front du jeune homme avant de descendre sa bouche vers son oreille.

-Je souhaite… que tu m'emmène dans la chambre et que tu me fasses un strip-tease ! souffla alors la belle brune avant d'embrasser la commissure des lèvres.

C'est avec un baiser plein de promesse que Clark prit Lois dans ses bras avant de se diriger en super-vitesse dans leur chambre.

_Cette soirée allait se clôturer en beauté !_

**END**


End file.
